


Let It Snow

by sam_gamgee



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_gamgee/pseuds/sam_gamgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kowalski and Vecchio make plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerye/gifts).



“Well, we made it,” Kowalski said with a sigh of relief as he shut Vecchio’s bedroom door.

“Yeah, your parents and my ma hit it off really well,” Vecchio said over his shoulder as he took off his belt and threw it on the dresser before pulling his shirt out of his pants, “and the world didn’t end when they said they knew about us.”

“Which is definitely a relief,” Kowalski said, wrapping his arms around Vecchio from behind and pressing against his back. “So, everyone’s going to be gone tomorrow and I have a few plans for how we could spend the day,” he whispered in Vecchio’s ear, one hand teasing the skin under Vecchio’s shirt and the other popping open the button on Vecchio’s pants.

Vecchio twisted around to face Kowalski. “As much as I’d love to hear them, I’d much rather focus on tonight’s plans.”

“We can totally do that,” Kowalski smirked before leaning in to capture Vecchio’s lips in a hungry kiss.

Vecchio kissed him back just as hungrily, his hands cupping Kowalski’s ass, and pulling him close as he rubbed against him. Kowalski groaned in his mouth and pressed back, his hand exploring Vecchio’s back before moving to push his shirts off. Vecchio quickly divested Kowalski of his shirts as well before undoing his pants and pushing them and his underwear down to pool around his ankles, his hands making sure to brush against Kowalski’s half-hard dick. Kowalski stepped out of them, glad for once that his boots and socks had gotten soaked in the snow earlier in the day and pushed them out of the way with a bare foot. Vecchio looked him over with hungry eyes that never failed to send a wave of arousal through Kowalski. He took himself in hand and lazily stroked his dick a couple of times, grinning when Vecchio licked his lips hungrily.

“Come on,” he said huskily. “You know you’ve been thinking about it all day.”

“Damn right,” Vecchio said, dropping to his knees in front of Kowalski.

He eagerly swallowed the head of Kowalski’s dick in one swift motion, making him gasp and harden. He swirled his tongue around the head and sucked it a few times before taking in more of Kowalski’s dick, licking and using the barest hint of teeth as he bobbed his head up and down Kowalski’s length. Kowalski stroked Vecchio’s head, enjoying the feel of skin and short hair under his palms. He hadn’t been sure what to do the first few times they’d done this – he’d been used to partners with hair he could sink his fingers into, but he soon found Vecchio’s balding head to be as big a turn-on as his talented mouth – which was now trying to suck his brains out through his dick, and he always did it with such confidence that Kowalski had become certain that one day he actually would.

Kowalski carefully began fucking Vecchio’s mouth, making Vecchio moan around his dick. Kowalski cradled the back of Vecchio’s head with his hands as he took charge, and Vecchio stilled and let him as he relaxed his throat, though he kept sucking and using his tongue and teeth as much as possible. Usually Kowalski let Vecchio take charge when he was sucking him off, but every once in a while, he enjoyed fucking that beautiful mouth. Kowalski’s breathing became shallower as he got closer to coming, his hard dick sliding beautifully between Vecchio’s lips. He stilled with just the head of his dick between Vecchio’s lips, panting and very close to coming. Vecchio made eye contact with him and suckled the tip of his dick for a moment before pressing the flat of his tongue against the tip of Kowalski’s dick and licking it. Kowalski came with a strangled shout, Vecchio hungrily swallowing his load. Once he was done, Vecchio suckled and licked his dick a few times before releasing him and standing with a groan, his own erection tenting his pants.

“Think they heard me?” Kowalski asked with a laugh as he nuzzled Vecchio’s neck before kissing him on the lips.

Vecchio huffed in response, kissing him back. “I don’t know. And not completely sure I care at this particular moment.” He rubbed his cloth-covered cock against Kowalski’s thigh.

“Fuck me,” Kowalski said.

“I definitely plan to,” Vecchio replied, stepping back to take off the rest of his clothes and Kowalski laid down on the bed on his back to watch.

Vecchio covered Kowalski’s body with his own and leaned down to kiss him, rubbing his cock against Kowalski’s spent dick a few times as he reached under the pillow for the lube and a condom. Before he got very far, Kowalski’s hand covered his own and took the items from Vecchio. He opened the lube and spread some on Vecchio’s fingers and spread his legs. Vecchio grinned and reached down, pressing a finger into Kowalski’s ass, and Kowalski eagerly pressed back. Vecchio slowly finger-fucked Kowalski, adding more fingers and stretching Kowalski to accommodate his cock, and enjoyed the wanton noises Kowalski was making as he writhed beneath him.

“Okay,” he finally said, withdrawing his hand.

Kowalski whimpered and pouted, but eagerly opened condom and rolled it onto Vecchio’s straining cock, making sure to take his time and tease Vecchio before slathering it with lube. Vecchio took a moment to collect himself before slowly pressing into Kowalski’s ass, his cock sliding in like it was made to fit perfectly. When he was balls deep, he waited a moment to let Kowalski adjust.

“I swear to God, if you don’t start moving,” Kowalski finally warned between gritted teeth, his heels pressing into Vecchio’s back.

“You’ll what? Come without me?” Vecchio asked innocently. “I’d like to see you do it.”

“One of these days I will.”

Vecchio chuckled and began slowly fucking Kowalski, taking his time and enjoying the feeling of Kowalski’s ass clenching and unclenching around his cock and his balls touching Kowalski’s ass. Soon enough, though, he couldn’t stand the slow pace and began to speed up, his balls slapping against Kowalski’s ass. Kowalski, his eyes scrunched closed, writhed beneath him, his legs and heels urging him on. He came first, his second orgasm shooting over both of their chests and stomachs. His ass clenching tightly around Vecchio’s cock sent Vecchio over the edge and he came hard and deep inside Kowalski. Vecchio muffled his own shout in Kowalski’s neck.

After a few minutes to catch their breath, Vecchio slowly pulled out and took off the condom. He tied it and deposited it in the trashcan by the bed and grabbed a few tissues to clean them both up. They jostled around until they were curled up around each other under the covers with the lights off.

“So, about tomorrow,” Vecchio said quietly, “what were you thinking?”

“Well... it’s supposed to snow again tonight so I was thinking we could go out and build a snowman for when the kids get back to play with. And when we come in, I have a few things I want to try to warm you up.”

“Sounds like a great plan. I can’t wait until tomorrow,” Vecchio said, leaning in and kissing Kowalski good-night.


End file.
